Finding you
by CoffeespazzumUSA
Summary: Dean has a flash back of when he was a child and he gets saved by somebody, but who? Turns out it was someone he was in love with forever.
1. Chapter 1

Finding You. 

Dean watch out!" John Winchester tried desperately to get out of the Demons it was too late, the Demons partner held the gun straight at John's eldest son, Dean. Dean was only a kid now. His young green eyes wide with fear. Death was on his way, he could feel it with every huge beat of his little heart. Is Sammy ok? He thought, but couldn't get the words out. Save Sam Dad!Dean's lips were too busy quivering to let anything out that sounded like a word.

Fear was running through his body. Nothing could save him."DEAN RUN" his father screamed, but nothing could make those legs move. The Demon pinning John to the wall and it knocked the hunter out upon impact and he fell to the floor."NO!" Dean finally cried, tears streaming down his Demon laughed. "Week" he said quietly before he pulled the trigger...As the smoke from the gun shot cleared, he noticed that Dean wasn't there; nothing was Demon looked more to his right to see two figures.

Dean was hiding under another boy, a taller and much older one. Blazing, angry blue eyes beamed back towards the Demon. Dean looked up to the teenager in awe that he had saved his little life."Not today" the teenager said in a deep dark tone. Not normal for a kid his hand then raised, the demon shot backwards and slammed against the again was amazed at what this kid could do.

Black smoke the flowed out of the Demons mouth, the human vessel choking as the Demon tried to stay in. The teenager tried harder, his angel like blue eyes blazing more. His slick black hair standing on end, but he couldn't conjure up enough energy. The Black smoke did leave the human, but it fled, still alive and the human fell to the ground, dead.

The Demon that had pinned John up fled as well when she and the teenaged boy's eyes met. Unfortunately, that human was now also dead, but no more would be harmed for now.

"Are you alright?" the deep, seductive voice asked Dean. Dean looked up into those blue eyes.

"I-I think so…" he teen nodded; "You'll be fine now." he got up,"Where are you going?" Dean asked."

"I'll see you later Dean." when the teen said his name like that, Dean shivered, witched confused him.

"What? When?" Dean asked, but the teen did not answer. "Take care of your family," was all he said before he vanished in a wisp of then remembered Sam and his Dad. "Take care of my family…" he repeated before searching for Sam, who was lying on the bed. He ran to him.….

….

The rain fell hard and it felt like little bullets. Dean looked back up into the eyes of the Angel before him. They stared into each other for a long while before Dean finally spoke. He always spoke first. "That was you…" he couldn't believe it. "It was you all along." he still couldn't believe that he couldn't figure out that it was him until now. "Yes," the deep voice said quietly. His tan Italian trench coat soaked from the falling rain, as was Dean's leather jacket. "Jimmy was always chosen to be…my vessel."

"Whether he liked it or not?" Dean looked back into Dean's emerald eyes.

"I shouldn't have saved you that day," Cass said quietly.

"But you did," Dean snapped, "And that means something."

"But the apocalypse would have never have happened…" Cass looked back down to the muddy ground.

"As much as I hate saying this…Me going to hell was fate, so was…the apocalypse." As much as he did hate admitting it, Dean did anyway. "So in order for all that to happen, you were supposed to save me that day!"

"And pull you from hell…?" Castiel finally could see why he felt this way. He looked into Dean's emerald eyes. His face glowed in the moonlight that poked through the dark smiled. It wasn't one of his cocky grins either. This time it was sweet. He walked slowly towards the Angel. "I've loved you for a long time Cass and didn't even know it." Dean leaned closer to Castiel. Cass's lips trembling with lust, another knew emotion that had flooded his glistening Grace because of Dean Winchester.

Their lips interlocked with each other, the rain masking their faces in cool water, making the sensation smooth. Dean grabbed onto Castiel's blue tie, keeping Castiel attached to his lips while also pushing him against the wall as Cass griped Dean's arm and waist for support.

"The wonder of it all is you…" Cass whispered in-between the kisses.

"I've waited forever," Dean replied, letting Cass take a breath even though he didn't actually need it.

"And I've finally found it."

"Found what?" Asked the Angel right before another kiss slammed firmly onto his lips. "Found you," Dean replied.

…..

Like it? Leave a review!

Hi everyone! I'm going through all of my stories and fixing them up (grammar and such) and these are the first stories I have fixed up on my own so far. There is probably still some mistakes. But I am trying my best! Please don't bash!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is a little sequel since a lot of you like my story =)

Subject: Finding You: Part 2

Dean and Sam had just gotten home from a hunt. They were tired and even a little weak. Sweat still stuck to their heads and clothes, they were sticky as can be. Sam went to the small bathroom in their motel room. Dean took his sweat and rain drenched clothes off then sprawled himself onto one of the beds. He quickly drifted off into a calm sleep.

…..

*In height of a dream flashback*

"Take care of Sam, Dean," John sternly told his eldest son, who at the time was only seven.

"But Dad, why can't I go with you?" The boy asked quietly.

"Stay here and watch your brother Dean, and that's an order."

"Yes sir…" Dean looked down, angry at his father but didn't want to argue, because arguing meant another yelling left quickly, shutting the motel door fiercely. Dean looked over to where Sam was sleeping. He slept peacefully and a smile lifted on his young face.

"You dreaming Sammy?" Dean smiled. Sam didn't budge. He was too busy in his childish dream land. Dean didn't bother him, so He sat in one of the chairs and turned the TV on. The motel room was quiet, and lonely with Sam asleep and dad being gone. He sighed and turned off the TV. Nothing felt right and Dean didn't know what to do with himself. He wasn't alone in the room, Sam was there, but it still felt like he was alone. Like there was no one to comfort needed some air.

Dean grabbed the motel key and quietly walked to the door. He also took the big pocket knife that was on the table by the door. He placed it in his pocket and looked back at Sam one more time, making sure he was ok and wasn't awake.

"He'll be fine," Dean told himself then quietly walked outside. The air was crisp and cold. The ground was wet with water droplets glistening on the grass from the moonlight shining down. Dean walked along the quiet road for awhile. Circling the block the hotel was on and he did so about three times before sitting on the curb next to the hotel. The walk didn't do anything. He was still alone in a world that he was still figuring out what was real and not looked up into the sky, wondering if anybody felt the way he did, wondering if anyone could comfort him...Dean then felt that there was a presence next to him, and when he looked, a teenage boy was sitting next to him, staring up at the sky. Dean was startled that he didn't notice him until now.

"The moon is beautiful isn't it?" the teenager said in a deep voice, the moonlight was lighting his face to form a beautiful glow on his skin. Dean was too confused to say teen turned his head, and a pair of deep blue eyes stared into Dean's. Dean felt warm suddenly. Dean felt safe just then and he didn't feel alone anymore.

"Yeah it is," he finally replied, not taking his eyes off of the teen. "Let me take you somewhere," The teen got up and reached out his hand to Dean.

Dean smiled and blissfully took the strangers hand yet he somehow trusted the boy. "Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"Someplace where you won't be scared," The teen said.

Dean liked the sound of that, so he nodded. "Ok," Dean clutched the teen's hand. It was warm and soft and it was soothing in a way but most of all, it was teen then jumped into the air and Dean went with him.

Dean gasped as they both vanished in a wisp of cold air. The wind was sharp and it hurt Dean's eyes so he closed them tight. He kept them closed until it stopped stinging. When the pain was gone he opened them again. He was shocked, he was afraid and he was high in the sky. "OH MY GOD!" he screamed and started kicking. He felt like he was falling and it was the scariest thing ever for him… For the moment that is. "It's ok," The deep voice called out and squeezed his hand. Dean felt the warmth of it, the calmness of it and it was perfectly fine. Dean looked up into the teens blue eyes.

"Look," the teen pointed to the city below. Dean looked. It was beautiful, the different colors glowed and each light was like a fairy glistening under the comfort of the clouds.

"Wow…" Dean whispered, "That's Awesome!" The teen chuckled, "Nice isn't it?"

"But how?" Dean asked, looking back up into the boy's eyes.

There was a long moment before he said anything. "You'll learn soon enough Dean," he answered coolly, "And remember Dean, Listen to your father. Do whatever he asks, he's a smart man. So don't question him." Dean nodded; he would do anything for a cool kid like this.

"And most of all, Take care of Sam. Look out for him."

"I will," Dean said with a grin and in just another moment, there was another wisp of crisp strong air and Dean was suddenly back in the motel room as he quickly awoke from the overly bright sun that filled in from the cracked sat up quickly and looked over to find that his younger brother was still sleeping with the same small smile still plastered on his face.

Dean jumped off the bed and went to the window. He peered up into the blue sky. It was the same color as the kid's eyes in his dream. "I'm always watching you Dean, you will never be alone." Dean swore that he had heard the boy just then, but he knew it was only in his mind. However he liked the feeling that he was being watched and protected.

He would never be alone again.

…..

*Back to reality*

Dean then awoke for real but instead of the sun peering brightly into the room, dark twilight poked through the cracked curtains.

He looked at the clock and it was only midnight.

He sighed and quietly got dressed, making it a point not to disturb his sleeping brother. He put on his rugged leather jacket, grabbed the motel key and his gun before heading out.

Dean looked back at Sam one last time, like he did in his dream.

Sammy slept peacefully, that same dream smile across his soft face. Dean knew he would be safe, so he headed out. He walked to the curb and sat down. Thinking about Cass suddenly, he looked up into the twilight filled sky. A wisp of air then smacked his face. "You called?" Castiel's deep voice said from behind. Dean smiled, stud up and turned around to face the angel. "It's usually two hours before you ever come," Dean replied with a smirk.

"There's not much to do now," Cass replied in the same, plain, deep tone that sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"Well…" Dean didn't take his eyes off of Cass, "I wanted to say thanks…you're the reason I didn't go insane, the reason I wasn't…alone." Cass's lips slowly turned into a small smile. "But if you were truly watching me why didn't you ever stop me from going to hell?" asked Dean.

"You must understand. I was already breaking the rules by seeing you those time. They would have surely killed me and with the apocalypse, I got the excuse to see you, and you still have the strength to beat, Lucifer, I know you do so I wasn't worried about that."

"But, did you know I would have started the apocalypse in the first place?" asked Dean, a touch of anger in his voice. Cass looked away in shame But Dean didn't care at this point.

"Cass…" Dean wanted him to look back and on command he did. Castiel's deep blue eyes looked back up at Dean's. "How come I wasn't scared up in the sky, but I'm terrified of planes?" Dean asked with small chuckle. Castiel smiled, he actually smiled. He only smiled for Dean.

"Because you never had me next to you." Castiel grabbed Dean's hand. Just like the time when he was young his hand was soft and warm.

They both then suddenly went flying up into the air but this time, Dean kept his eyes open. He watched as they went flying up into the dark sky and Dean watched the ground get smaller and smaller until only the glowing fairies were to be seen. Castiel was right. Dean didn't feel scared, and he surly didn't feel alone. He looked to Castiel who was looking back at him. Dean softly stroked the lining of Castiel's jaw. "I fell from Grace because of you," Cass said. "I know," Dean pulled Cass down to his level and gave him a teeth shattering kiss.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's. The feeling was warm, it was safe, it was soft, it was magic, but most of all, there was no feeling of ever being alone again.

….

Like it? Leave a review!

(I was listening to Heat of the Moment, acoustic version while writing this, X3. Thanks for reading! Please leave a nice review!)


	3. Chapter 3

I should really update other stories but this just came to me and I had to write it!

Subject: Finding you: Part three

Security blanket

The sound of the taping rain echoed through Dean's ears as he stud under the umbrella of the Oak branches.

He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Even Dean needed a moment of peace every once in awhile.

His lips curved into a small, carefree smile as the cool rain dripped soulfully down his cheek.

A small puff of wind then pierced his face.

"You should wear a jacket, Dean."

Dean opened his emerald eyes from the sound of Castiel's voice and grinned from the worry in those glistening blue eyes. He stared into those perfect blue eyes for a minute. It might sound corny but he truly got lost in the swirling colors of blue.

The moment between the two was not awkward for Cass got lost in his own confusion and curiosity.

"Why are you not wearing a jacket?" asked Castiel with a tilt of his head and Dean shrugged.

Another moment passed, "I don't get you," Castiel finally stated and Dean's lips quivered. A small laugh threatened to climb up his trachea and out of his mouth but he kept the threat to himself.

"I know you don't, Cass. And that's okay."

"Is it?" Castiel stared deeply into Dean's eyes as he desperately wanted to figure out the older Winchester and Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Cass, You don't need to know everything," Dean replied and Castiel's eyes looked to the ground. His confusion fluttering through his mind.

"Heck I thought I knew Sammy 100 percent but I was dead wrong." Dean tried to explain and Cass's head shot up.

"You do know your brother very well Dean. Almost too well actually, and you _know _that he thought he was doing something good."

"Come on!" Dean became angered with the Angel, "He walked out that door, Cass… He's the one who did this to himself. I thought he was smarter then that bitch, but I was wrong with that too."

"You're the oldest Dean."

"So?"

"That usually means that you're the smarter one."

Dean liked the praise for once. But he knew for a fact that Sam was smarter then him and he knew nothing would change that statement… So maybe, Sam was right in working with Ruby? No, that can't be right at all!

"Dean, Sam might be book smarts…but his common sense is lacking," Cass stated and

Dean then suddenly burst out into laughter.

It was exactly the answer he wanted and Dean's stomach tightened as he tried to catch his breath and Cass actually smiled from the sight of Dean like this. It's been awhile since Dean actually seemed _happy. _

Cass listened to the sweet melody of Dean's laughter and his emotions started to grow slightly stronger.

Tears started to line Dean's eye lids as the laughter grew.

"Cass, I love you!" Dean laughed more. Not knowing what statement he actually said but when he realized what he did say his laughter stopped.

Castiel didn't have an answer to that statement. In fact he barely heard it. His main goal was to make sure Dean was alright with Sam.

"He just wanted to be the hero for once, Dean."

Dean's lips moved into a small blank frown and his good mood melted like ice as he started to glare at Cass.

"He doesn't have to be Cass and he never had to be! Dad wanted me to take care of him. Dad wanted me to be the strong one. Dad LET Sam go to college. Heck, if I even tried doing that he would have had my ass on a pie knife and Sam needs to accept that!"

Dean paused to see if Cass was going to answer and when he didn't Dean added, "You chose _me_ to stop Lucifer. Not Sam."

"Sam still has his part to play in this."

"Not Anymore," Dean snapped back, "From what you dicks have told me he already played his part."

Castiel had to look away from Dean's close and glaring expression. He hated it when Dean was angry with him. _I shouldn't have said anything… _He thought to himself.

Dean sighed, "Can we just, not talk about Sam for once?" Dean pleaded and the calmness in his voice made Cass feel better and he conjured up the courage to look back at the beautiful face that was Dean Winchester once again.

As Castile stared into Dean's emerald eyes he could see right into his soul and could tell how emotionally hurt he was.

"Heck Cass, I don't even know if Sam will still be in the motel room when I get back." Dean almost choked on the words and he blinked multiple times to keep dreaded tears at bay.

"I'm sorry," Cass pleaded, "I should have never mentioned it."

"whatever…" Dean looked away. He desperately wanted to change the subject.

A Cold wind then blew that made a shiver shudder up Dean's spine and Castiel noticed the goose-bumps that formed on Dean's arms as he rubbed them to get a little warmer.

"I told you, you should have worn a jacket."

Dean nodded, now agreeing with the Angel as he shivered once more.

"Here." Castiel shrugged his trench coat off and draped it over Dean's shoulders.

"Thanks Cass." Dean smiled, "But aren't you going to need it?"

"I don't need it as bad as you do," Castiel answered and Dean clutched the jacket a little tighter. It was warm and it felt safe. The sweet aroma that lifted from the jacket smelled like honey. Dean smiled; _It feels as if he's holding me… _

"It must be hard without your security blanket." Dean joked with a laugh but Castiel didn't answer. He didn't quite get it.

"What?"

"Uh, never mind." Dean laughed and his laughter made Cass smile again.

The rain started to get heavier and what filtered through the branches of the tree, the water felt like a piercing icicles on Dean's face. As the noise from the rain got louder, Castiel looked up among the twist of the green leaves.

"We should get out of the rain," Cass finally acknowledged. Dean did want to go back to the impala. But he wanted to play around with Cass for a bit.

He smiled, "Naw. It'll lighted up," he said with an amusing smirk.

Castiel studied Dean for a moment. It felt like his mind was going to explode. _Why doesn't he ever listen? _

Dean grinned more at Castiel's confused facial expressions.

"I think I've come to a conclusion on why I like you so much Dean."

"Oh Really?" Dean's grinned that amused smirk.

"You don't take…_shit _from anyone," Castiel said and it amused Dean even more when Castiel tried to swear.

They both shared soulful glances.

"Dean…"

"Yeah?" Dean shivered, _God I need more heat! _

"Did you… really mean that?"

"Mean what, Cass?"

"That you loved me."

Dean smiled sweetly, "Cass, I wouldn't be in your jacket if I didn't."

Dean then closed the small gap between them so they were just millimeters away from each other and he could feel the heat coming off from Cass's body.

Dean slowly leaned forward and Cass didn't budge. He kept his place as Dean's lips softly intertwined with his.

Castiel's new human instinct kicked in and his eye lids slowly closed. Without moving away, Dean lifted the Coat and wrapped it around Cass as well as himself, pulling him close to his own body. The warmth filled the inside of the coat as their bodies aligned.

Dean's heart started to beat rapidly as Cass started to finally kiss him back.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered.

"Hmm?" Dean groaned.

"I love you too," Cass answered.

Dean grinned and grabbed Castiel's blue tie, holding him against himself as they kissed under the dripping umbrellas above.

"No wonder why you keep this jacket on all the time," Dean said in-between a kiss, "It truly feels like a security blanket, its warm…and safe."

"You can be in it anytime you want," Cass answered and Dean chuckled. He knew Cass didn't know how dirty that remark was.

"I don't need it Cass, wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're my security blanket," Dean said with a kiss on Cass's jaw, "I always feel safer when you're around."

Castiel smiled. It was small, but a smile none the less and the rain had suddenly stopped.

"See?" Dean laughed, "Told you it would stop."

"We should go back anyway," Cass remarked,

"Yeah, lets go," Dean shrugged out of the jacket, handed it to Cass and started walking back to the impala with the angel following close behind him.

Unknowingly to Castiel, they were leaving behind a tree that carved in it, Were the initials, "Cass & Dean."

….

Like it? Leave a review!

I'm sure there will be more of these kinds of stories, that's why this is not 'finished,"

=)

I should really update other stories but this just came to me and I had to write it!


End file.
